Waves of Love
by catke
Summary: Haru pursues Hana! HaruxHana! ON HOLD, see profile.
1. Great Realizations

Haru pursues Saki! I am going to try this out...

**Waves of Love**

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was another average day at school when screams were heard throughout the hall. "Watch where you're going!" (Now) Black Hatsuharu snarled at the older boy who had bumped into him, scattering his books.

"Why don't YOU watch where YOU'RE going huh?" The boy growled back.

A crowd gathered around the two boys. Haru's eyes scanned the crowd. Saki Hanajima was standing on the outskirts of the circle, with an expressionless face. Haru's eyes widened, he turned back to White Haru.

This girl…He had seen her a few times around school, he thought she was incredibly beautiful. Maybe she would be impressed if he beat this punk? Suddenly, a fist flew towards Haru. He dodged it easily. What a cheap shot. His anger reverted him back again to Black Haru.

Haru grabbed the boy by the wrist, flung him into the air, and spun kicked him down the hallway. Too easy. Yuki and Kyo, now THEY were worthy opponents. He looked to the gorgeous girl. All that could be seen was a skirt swishing out of view behind the other spectators.

He rushed after her. "Excuse me…Uhh…?"

"Hanajima. Saki Hanajima. And you. Sohma Hatsuharu. What do you need?" The girl said in a monotone voice.

"I was just wondering...Wait. How'dya know my name?"

"Tohru-chan told me about you."

"Tohru…chan? You are a friend of Tohru's?"

"Yes."

"Oh okay…Well I was wondering…I was wondering what you thought about the fight!"

"I believe that violence is a pointless way to solve conflicts. I sense waves of anger in you constantly, Sohma Hatsuharu. Your own rage will devour you one day."

"Uh…Errr….Well…." Haru stammered, confused.

"Goodbye Sohma Hatsuharu."

"See ya." Haru briefly stated, still confused. He watched her walk away.

'_She will be mine'_ Haru thought fiercely to himself.

Over the rest of the week, Haru made it necessary to sit with Tohru and her friends at lunch. Tohru, as usual, was oblivious.

The next week began with Haru itching to get a glimpse of Hana. He hadn't seen her all weekend. He was stuck watching over Momiji as usual. (Not that he would see her even if he didn't have to watch his cousin.) The rabbit was increasingly annoying every second, and Haru ended up knocking the back of the young boy's head repeatedly.

He watched her walk by in the morning, not paying attention to where he was going. He ran into a closing door.

"Oh man." Haru groaned as he rubbed his forehead and stood up. Hana walked over to him.

"Sohma Hatsuharu, you had better watch where you're going next time." She stated, the corners of her mouth twitched.

_Did she…Almost smile?

* * *

_

I figured, I will try out this storyline, and if enough people like it and want me to continue, I will. PLEASE REVIEW. I am not psychic, and I do not know if you want me to continue or not if you don't review. I won't bite! I promise. Maybe if it doesn't work, I can turn it into some kind of odd one-shot:

Hana: "Haru, please pass the beef."

Haru: "…"

REVIEW :D


	2. Pursuit

Ah! The next (small) chapter... I am unsure of what I want to do really. I have a basic shell of a storyline, but I need a bit of help...Suggestions very much welcomed!

**Disclaimer**: I STILL don't own one single part of Fruits Basket. Not even a corner of a page of the manga, nor one frame of the anime!

**

* * *

**

**Waves of Love**

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

Hatsuharu came to school everyday with a purpose now. He had a mission. This girl _would_ be his. He longed to run his fingers through her long silky black hair. She reminded him of...her. Rin. Haru's blank eyes filled up with a softness. He shook his head.

Rin dumped him and that was that. Besides, Hana and he had alot more in common... Neither cared what others thought about them, neither were exceptional at school, and both had an odd...Oddness... Hatsuharu was cursed, and Saki had the ability to sense people's waves.

_Yeah, that's a great amount in common. _Haru commented to himself.

Every time Haru happened to pass Hana in the hallways, he would get excited and a feeling of great hapiness filled him. After another week of Haru tagging along with Tohru and her friends as much as possible, and countless times of Haru running into a door (Or a pole, or a locker, or anything else for that matter.) Hana stopped for a minute to talk to the cow.

"Sohma Hatsuharu, while your antics amuse me greatly, I am afraid I cannot return your feelings."

"Huh?" Haru got confused, forgetting about Saki's wave sensing.

"I am afraid that I am in love with another." Hana said in her usual level voice.

Haru blinked. "What? Who?" Haru got frustrated. "I could be anything he is and more!" He shouted angrily. "Anything you want!" The words seemed to pour from nowhere. Anything that would please her.

"I am in love with Sohma Kazuma." Hana clasped her hands together.

"WHAT!" Haru exploded.

"Please. I have gotten over Sohma Kazuma, as much as I love him, he is just one to not marry. I understand that...We come from different worlds." She sighed.

"Master is from Japan too..." Haru confusedly commented.

"Hatsuharu, I am joking." Haru blinked.

"You intrigue me. So I accept."

"Accept WHAT?" Haru confusedly asked.

"You were going to ask me to be your girlfriend, correct?"

"Um...Yeah."

"So there you go. I want to learn more about you Hatsuharu. You are very interesting..."

Haru smiled an odd crooked smile. "Okay then, Saturday, I'll pick you up at 7, and we'll go out to eat?"

"Food...That sounds...Perfect." Hana whisper-spoke. She turned and walked away, her black hair trailing behind her.

Haru blinked. A few things came to his usually blank mind.

1-Where the hell did Hana live?  
2-Even if he did know, how would he be able to find it?  
3-He would have to be careful about getting close to her... How pesky that curse can be.

* * *

With the help of Tohru, Haru was able to track down Hana's home. Hatsuharu knocked on the large brown door of the house. He stood there in his black pants and black jacket holding a box of Tohru's homemade rice balls. 

Hana's homewas oddly similar to the houses all down the street.

_Kinda creepy...This could be like, a setting for a horror movie._ Haru thought to himself. The door opened and Haru sharply breathed in.

* * *

That was just to tide you over...I really need to sleep... I have so much going on! So much homework! It never ends! Also with my afterschool activities... Maybe I can create an updating system, like in a rotation. Anyways, hopefully Twisted will be the next to be updated! Ah yes, suggestions are much welcomed! So click on the "Submit Review" Go on, don't be shy, it won't take but a moment to leave me your thoughts! I won't eat your soul or anything:D 


	3. Note

Alright guys... I love you all... And I love reviews. (Oh yes I do -strokes reviews-) But I_ have_ stated that WOL is on hold. If you want to leave a review with something to say, constructive criticisms, etc... Then by all means, go ahead. But I'm kind of tired of getting pestered about when I'm going to update it. 

If you are reading my other fics as well, I'm** REALLY** sorry I haven't updated in a billion years, but school started. I've got 3 core classes (2 honors) in this lone semester. Which is really pressing on me. I don't have enough time to write at present. Really sorry, mates. (Also, just this weekend I have 2 projects for English, I have to read 8 chapters for English, I also have three assignments for History. Also I must read some for my research paper book -cries- I have no life this weekend) Not to mention extra-curriculars and I REALLY want to read _Hammer of the Gods_ SO BAD. Sorry again. Please don't take me off your lists and whatnot, I'll be back soon! (I hope)

Laters,

Leiko


	4. Date

**I'M ALIVE!** I bet all of you guys have been doubting that, haven't you? Yes, it's been over a year now hasn't it? Time flies when you've things to do! And now I'm about to go off to college. [sigh Hopefully this year and a half will have matured my writing skills. Because I just re-read some old chapters and they're simply awful! Especially Waves. Waves is my worst story ever, yet the most beloved by the fanfic community. Which is why I decided to return with it first. I'm expecting more to follow in about a week or so. Maybe sooner. Who knows.

In the meantime...enjoy!

Same disclaimer-y junk. I'm sure it hasn't changed in my absence.

* * *

**Waves of Love **

**Chapter III**

* * *

Hatsuharu fitted his jaw back in place as Saki stared back at him, eyes seemingly blank and feelingless.

"Well?" What looked like boredom crossed the girl's face. She didn't seem to notice that she looked absolutely beautiful. She stood there in a crimson red victorian era dress, yet modernized. The skirt wasn't nearly as large, but it still accentuated her body's shape. The top half was a crimson corset with gold thread trim. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, curled into ringlets. And finally, her shoes were simple ballet flats in gold.

Haru stared some more. Finally he jerked to conciousness, and extended his hand. She took it, and willingly followed him down the walk. Hatsuharu walked her to the far side of town. Nowhere he could run into stray Sohmas. All the while, Saki questioned him.

She asked the oddest questions. Any question that seemed to come to her mind. And pretty darn personal ones too.

"Hatsuharu-san, tell me about your latest ex-girlfriend." The words crashed like an anvil on the cow's heart. It was an innocent enough question. People ask things like that all the time. It just so happened that Hatsuharu's latest ex-girlfriend was his soulmate, and also related to him...and also not so long ago. But could he tell Hana that? Would he tell her that? No, of course not. He would play it cool.

"Well. It was a long time ago. Some girl. She wasn't anything all that special." And there he left it. Hana took a deep breath. The waves were nearly physically piercing her skin with their intensity. Obviously she was something special, and probably not too long ago. Shaking her head a little, she waited for the almost poisonous waves to subside. There is plenty of time to delve into that one. Or maybe there was absolutely no time. She turned her topic to the rest of his family.

It extended far beyond their health, but their personal quirks as well. Surprisingly enough, she was equally interested in Kyo as she was in Yuki and the rest, if not more. She asked questions befitting of a shrink. Questions he found himself able to unanswer.

_Should I be able to answer this kind of crap? Why doesn't she go date them instead?_ Haru thought sullenly. Of course Hana felt the spark of melencholy. She stared into his face harder, as if she could read his mind. Of course she couldn't, she could just read waves, but it was ever so inconvenient to feel feelings but not know why they came about.

"You've asked me all kinds of questions, I think it's my turn now." Haru jabbed playfully.

Hana just nodded her consent. And indeed, he too asked all manner of questions. However, the outcome was much less satisfactory. All the responses he received were vague and totally unworkable. Everything she said seemed to end. It was like a big yellow road sign that said "NO OUTLET" for there was simply nowhere to go.

"I can't really say" or "I don't remember" or "perhaps" were just about all that he heard, if it wasn't a one word response.

Her favorite color? "Black."

Favorite music? "Metal."

Favorite book? "Spiritual texts."

Wonderful. Maybe she will soften up in time. She had agreed to be his girlfriend, hadn't she?

* * *

Haha, I really don't think you guys realize just how much I dislike this story, and how hard it is to extract words for it. The characters just don't speak to me. Hence the shortness of the chapter. Anyway. Review, I guess.

Extended thanks:

Thank you to all you guys who are reading this now and are grateful that I am indeed not dead. I'm glad you like my crappy writing. It's good to be liked, no matter your level of crap. Things will be getting better with my writing, as my skills and me as a person have matured. I do advise you to read my other works, as they are not as cringingly terrible.

Much love, and many hugs and kisses to you all!


End file.
